One More Gone
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Takes place during Wolverine:Get Mystique arc. Wolverine is ready to finish off Mystique when he realizes that something is horribly wrong.


**Own Nothing But The One Shot Plot. **

_Syrian Desert, Iraq…_

Wolverine grinned.

He was getting closer now.

As he crawled he could feel the hot sand burn his hands, he looked up to see the army truck that Mystique had stolen.

On the side, painted in huge white letters where: COME AND GET ME LOGAN.

Wolverine could feel his fingers itching to rip that insane blue mutant to pieces.

"Coming as fast as I can, Raven."

_Muir Island…_

It was morning before the X-men had to leave. Nightcrawler knew that once they landed back in New York that they would all go their separate ways, but that wasn't what was bothering him now.

One hundred and ninety-eight mutants were left right after M-day, and now that number had shrunk to one hundred and eighty-four.

How many more had to die in the name of power?

Nightcrawler could only watch as Gambit buried the fallen Marauders. It was a sick way to die and to be buried.

Even though those mutants were working for a lunatic voluntarily, he couldn't help bow his head and make a silent prayer to the fallen mutants.

"Kurt!"

A tired and groggy looking Cyclops jogged up to him, "It's almost time to leave, you're set?"

Nightcralwer took a sip of his coffee, the caffeine not really giving him any sort of jolt. "About set," he looked back as Gambit patted down the dirt for Scramber's burial ground.

"It's sad, don't you think?" Nightcrawler sighed, "There are so little of us left, we shouldn't be killing each other like this."

Cyclops agreed with him, but he knew that the team had to take back the baby from Sinister.

It was the right thing to do in the end.

"There wasn't anything we could do about them, Kurt. All we can do now is hope that we did the right thing giving the baby to Cable."

The two started to make their way back to the jet when Nightcrawler asked him a very important question.

"Has there been any sign of Rogue yet?" his tone was thick with grief and worry; he had lost so many of his family members. He couldn't afford to lose another one.

"We're still looking for her. She has to be out there somewhere."

_Syrian Desert, Iraq…_

Wolverine could feel the bullet moving its way out of his skull. He swore loudly as he tried his best to wipe the blood from his face.

Heading west was a trail blood, deep red and running through the desert thick.

Wolverine sniffed, something seemed off now.

He followed the blood trail to find a gutted Mystique, trying to gasp for air on the ground.

Wolverine could feel the weight of the pistol he had brought with him, after Mystique had cost him and the team, killing her was going to be an honor.

Mystique, in her weak state, only laughed. As if this was all a joke. She was still bleeding. Wolverine could see she was starting to lose a grip on reality; she was curling a piece of her sweat damped red hair around her finger while giggling like made.

Something was really off.

"This is it Raven. This is good bye."

Mystique only laughed harder, "Go on, _Lover_. Do it." Logan raised the gun and cocked it.

"It's such a shame isn't it?" She started to mix her blood in the sand, she was really was losing it now.

"They die so young. Don't they? Your little X-men friends? I mean, you and I lived forever, but Anna?" Mystique staggered to get up, but with all that blood lost, she could only stand on her knees. "She was what? Twenty-seven? Twenty-eight?" Wolverine lowered his gun; he could see her eyes were starting to lose their yellow glow.

"What are you talking about?"  
Mystique rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about my DAUGHTER!" She rested her hand on the holes on her chest that Wolverine's claws had created.

She licked her lips; she could feel death slowly coming after her. "You see, my diminutive hairy friend, right now I'm either probably buried under six feet of dirt or probably in ashes."

Wolverine could feel the knots beginning to form in his stomach now. There _was_ something weird going on.

He let her words sink in and lowered in his gun. "Who the hell are you?"

Mystique smiled wickedly and blew him a kiss, "See you hell, Logan." She collapsed to the ground.

What happened next would haunt Logan forever.

Mystique blue skin started to turn to normal, her glowing cat eyes turned to a dull shade of green, and her unnatural red hair turned auburn…

With white bangs.

"ROGUE!" he threw the gun aside, and kneeled down to his fallen comrade. "No, no, no…"

Rogue was completely naked, like Mystique had been minuets ago, and curled in a fetal postition. The wounds from Wolverine's claws were still bleeding.

"Come on, Rogue. Wake up, wake up…"

She could only groan, Mystique had taken so much of her energy in the fight.

"Thanks, sugah. Ah-Ah couldn't get rid off her." She whimpered through the pain.

"Come on," He put his hands on the side of her face, awaiting the pull of her powers to work.

Nothing happened.

Rogue smiled faintly, "Ah'm all used up."

Wolverine could feel his heart try to break through his rib cage, he had _killed_ his friend.

Why didn't he realize something was wrong sooner?

Rogue clutched on to his hands, "P-Please don't leave me." She begged in a small voice to the man she once thought of as a big brother.

"Rogue, how did this happen?"

"Mystique-Ah absorbed back-back in-." Her breathing was getting slower, more far apart.

"Tell the others Ah'm sorrah Ah couldn't stop her." She gasped, slowly her eyes began to close, and her body became limp.

Wolverine tapped her face, not believing what was in front of him. "Rogue? Rogue?!" He looked around the whole damn desert, "SOMEBODY HELP!"

Deep down though he knew nobody was there.

_Westchester, New York… _

Emma looked down at the photos on her desk, the team had lost Kitty a few months ago, and now Rogue.

Tears stung her eyes; it wasn't fair losing teammates for such a dumb stupid reason. They didn't deserve it.

"Emma?" Scott walked in, two days worth of unshaved facial hair covering his chin and jaw; he hadn't slept since he had gotten the call from Wolverine.

"Are you okay?"

Emma let out a shaky breath.

"Medium. How are Kurt and Gambit?"

Scott sunk into the chair across from her, "Remy's besides himself and Kurt is even more besides himself." He rubbed his face, "Apparently after Rogue left Remy got rid of Mystique while she was still in coma on account of Rogue absorbing her."

Emma crossed her arms, "Why didn't you _tell_ me that you sent Logan to hunt her down?"

"He has the right skills for that sort of job, Emma."

"Really? Because right now Scott, he just killed our teammate!" she stood up yelling, knocking down her chair in the process.

Scott watched her for a minute, "You think this is my fault?"

Emma didn't think two second before she answered "Yes."

Her voice and eyes were cold. After everything that had happened: M-day, the death of the students, Kitty, the baby, and Xavier. Scott should have been better prepared for everything and anything.

Scott flinched, "Fine, think what you want." He stood up to leave.

"How did Logan not even know that it was her?"

He turned to face her again, "Beast isn't exactly sure yet. He's guessing that while Mystique was with Sinister she might have gotten her powers boosted by him. She had complete control over Rogue's body and mind, she could manipulate as much as she wanted."

Scott was about to step out when he heard Emma ask him another question.

"Was it worth it Scott? In the end of it all?"

Scott just looked back at her then left; the loud door slam was his only given answer.

**FIN**

**--**

**I know Kitty and Xavier didn't technically die.**


End file.
